Doctor Christmas
by K9 Block
Summary: Santa needs help delivering presents on Christmas Eve. I wrote this for a friends 3 year old Grandson :


It was Christmas Eve and Dominic and almost everyone he loved were all at Marmar's house. They had enjoyed a fabulous meal together and before Dominic and his parents went home it was time for the traditional hose fight.

Well it wasn't really a fight but the adults all squirted the children with hoses to cool them off before they headed for bed. Christmas in Australia was in the height of summer and it was hot and the hose fight, well let's call that a party shall we? The hose party was also a good way to tire the excited children out so that everyone could get some much needed rest before the big day itself.

About an hour later everyone was soaked to the skin. Not only had the children been thoroughly squirted but buckets of water had been filled and no one had escaped a drenching. Everyone was now wrapped in towels and those who lived with Marmar were all off in their bedrooms and changing in to dry clothes and in the children's cases dry pyjamas.

It was time for Dom to go home and after thanking his Marmar and Poppa for such a fun evening he reluctantly kissed them goodbye and left for home. He only lived across the street and in minutes his Mummy was helping him in to his pyjamas and kissing him goodnight.

It was several hours later and Dom's house was in darkness and entirely silent until, that is, something woke Dom up. He lay in bed and listened really carefully. He was listening for the sound of sleigh bells but all he could hear was a dragging sound. It sounded like someone was dragging a sack down the hallway outside his bedroom. Was it Santa? Dom knew that if it was and he was awake he wouldn't get any presents so he lay as quietly and as still as he could and closed his eyes tightly shut.

But then he heard a noise he recognised. It was a high pitched whistle that oscillated, someone who didn't know what it was would think it was two people whistling but Dom knew better!

He slid out of bed and opened his bedroom door, he wasn't afraid he had met the man with a whistling stick several times before. He called it his Sonic Screwdriver and it opened doors. Right now the man in a brown pin striped suit and dirty white chucks was using his Sonic to levitate the sack he had been dragging,

"That's better" he muttered before turning around and bumping straight in to the beaming Dom.

"Hello Doctor, what you doing?"

"No no no Dom! Hello Doctor, what ARE you doing?"

"I'm not the Doctor, I'm Dom" replied Dom grinning cheekily.

"I know that I was correcting your grammar!"

"My Grammar? Do you mean my Marmar? She lives over the road.

"My you are cheeky today!"

"You still didn't tell me, what ARE you doing? Oh my! Are you Santa?"

"Do I look like Santa?"

Dom looked him up and down before replying,

"No, you're too thin, you don't wear red, your hair is brown and spiky and you don't have a beard."

The Doctor stroked his chin,

"Not at the moment I don't but sometimes I do."

"But you do have a sack that I think is full of toys."

"This old thing?"

Dom nodded.

"OK you caught me out."

"So you are Santa?"

"We've been over this… No I'm not Santa but he's had trouble this year. A lot of Europe has had a lot of snow and the reindeer keep sliding on the snowy roofs so he asked for my help. You remember my TARDIS?"

"Yes!"

"Well it's a time machine too and I told Santa I'd do this side of the world where it's warm while he took his time on the top side where it's cold."

Dom's eyes were out on stalks,

"So you are MY Santa as well as MY Doctor?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. But you're awake young man. I can't deliver your presents if you are awake."

"I need the bathroom."

"Well go and use it then!"

The Doctor waited until Dom came out again and tucked him back in to bed saying,

"I am going to go and deliver Tyler and Monique's presents and all of your little friends presents too and when I get back here if you are asleep I will deliver yours as well, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Shake on it?"

Dom held out his hand and solemnly shook the Doctor's hand,

"When will I see you again Doctor?"

"When you need me young man."

Dom nodded and closed his eyes. The Doctor looked at Dom and smiled before blowing him a kiss as he left his bedroom.

Some time later the Doctor crept as quietly as he could back in to Dom's house this was his last delivery and he peeked in Dom's room first to check he was asleep.

Dom was sound asleep and the Doctor placed a kiss on his sleeping forehead before creeping to the tree and unloading the last presents in his sack under the tree, he added a message to one tag which read,

To Dear Dominic,

Happy Christmas and I wish you a magnificent 2011.

With Love From

Your Friend Doctor Christmas xx


End file.
